A Gordon Research Conference will be held on August 12-16, 1974 entitled "Magnetic Resonance in Biology and Medicine". The meeting will emphazise ESR studies of cancer, NMR studies of cancer, the role of lipid peroxidation in pathological states and ESR studies of non-malignant diseases. These are closely related areas of intense interdisciplinary investigation in which there has been considerabl controversy regarding the significance of many of the reported findings. This conference proposes to bring together many of the principal workers in the fields, along with acknowledged experts in magnetic resonance who have not previously dealth with applications to cancer and allied areas. The conference will stress discussion in both formal and informal sessions, to facilitate the delineation of problems, the reconciliation of controversial interpretations, and the dissemination of recent experimental findings. The recent increase in published reports of magnetic resonance applications to biomedicine, especially those pertaining to cancer, has increased both the level of interest and the intensity of controversy. Many of the points of contention appear to revolve around technical and instrumental factors which may be resolved by the free but conficential discussion of a Gordon Conference. Some of the most prominent workers in this field are from European laboratories (especially the USSR) and their participation in previous conferences has been limited. The availability of travel funds for these scientists and the comprehensive organization of the meeting should result in the attendance of many of the most active contributors to the field and thereby lead to a successful meeting that will substantially advance research in this area.